The use of conventional pigments such as TiO2 and the like in coating formulations is well known. TiO2 pigments are the widest used pigments in the coatings industry, as they are used in virtually all white or pastel coating compositions because of its brightness and very high refractive index (having an index of refraction of about 2.61). While such conventional TiO2 pigments are useful for providing a desired level of brightness and high refractive index in coating formulations, the raw material cost of conventional TiO2 has increased over the years, reducing the profit margin obtainable for chemical formulations or coating products containing the same if the raw material cost increase cannot be passed onto the product consumer.
Also, while TiO2 is useful for providing a desired degree of brightness, it alone is not useful for introducing one or more other performance properties that may be desired into a particular chemical or coating formulation. Accordingly, chemical or coating formulations calling for performance properties in addition to brightness conventionally rely on additives or agents in addition to TiO2, thereby adding further to the cost and/or complexity of formulating the chemical composition or coating.
It is, therefore, desired that a composite material be developed in a manner that provides pigment performance characteristics, e.g., brightness and high refractive index, that are the same as or similar to that of conventional pigments such as TiO2, e.g., to serve as a primary pigment replacement or as a pigment extender, and that is more cost efficient when compared to conventional TiO2 from either a raw material and/or a formulated coating cost per unit volume solids. It is also desired that the composite material be one that is capable of providing one or more performance properties in addition to brightness to enable making chemical or coating formulations calling for such additional performance properties without having to rely on additional additives or agents.